


Ninja Dating Association

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, implied chiakana, implied midoyuzu, its short and sweet, just two cute purple boys sharing their birthdays, kinda in the same 'universe' as my tetoara, mayoshino deserve some gosh darn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Shinobu isn't sure what to get Mayoi for his birthday. Mayoi has a suggestion but he's too scared to say it.Mayoi offers to tell Shinobu what he wants when it's Sinobu's birthday.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Ninja Dating Association

**Author's Note:**

> I just love two purple kids and thought they deserved some fluff.

Leading up to June Mayoi had easily pushed away the talk of his birthday by focusing on Shinobu’s instead. At first Shinobu thought it was because Mayoi was embarrassed having the focus on him. Midori often got shy and nervous whenever a conversation was focused solely on him. It only started to become troublesome when Mayoi refused to tell him when he wanted for his birthday and insisted once again to only ask Shinobu what he would want. 

When Shinobu had finally responded that what he wanted for his birthday was to know what Mayoi wanted that had forced the older man into silence. Shinobu worried he had overstepped and accidentally upset his only other ninja association member. Instead though Mayoi looked deep in thought and simply asked Shinobu if he was allowed to wait and tell him what he wanted for his birthday when it was Shinobu’s. It was a little unorthodox and Shinobu didn’t quite like the idea of waiting a few days after Mayoi’s to celebrate properly but he agreed. 

The two of them didn’t bring it up again until Mayoi’s birthday celebration. He seemed to be flustered about having so much attention drawn on him and again Shinobu worried if Mayoi had been nervous being the center of attention. He seemed to get along with his unit mates and Shinobu was properly distracted with having a conversation with Aira when Mayoi was talking to Tatsumi and shooting him some nervous looks. When Shinobu did catch Mayoi looking in his direction he offered a while to which Mayoi quickly turned away from, suddenly very engaged with speaking to Tatsumi. Shinobu was confused but didn’t have time to make his way over. 

Once he finished with each of his unitmates and Wataru Shinobu made his way over and handed Mayoi a small box. 

“Don’t worry! I remembered our promise. The box is empty since you didn’t tell me what you wanted yet, I just figured this would work as a placeholder.” he offered and was surprised to see just how much joy a little empty gift box would bring to Mayoi. 

“It’s a gift from the chief. I’ll be sure to treasure it.” 

“I-It's not the real gift!”

“I know, but it’s a physical representation of our promise so I’m still really happy. I’ll be sure to tell you on the ninth.” Mayoi reassured him, his face a slight shade of pink and Shinobu chalked it up to being excited over the promise gift. 

“Hm! And you’ll get to hang out with Ryuseitai again, it’ll be fun!” Shinobu couldn’t wait for his birthday to spend with his unitmates and close friends.

The next few days passed easily enough and then it was time for Shinobu to be in the spotlight. It was still a little strange to have so many friends and people who cared about him after being alone for so long. He was given one of Chiaki’s typical bone crushing hugs and for once Shinobu didn’t mind it so much. Being showered in love by Ryuseitai was a good feeling. He had gotten gifts from his first year friends as well as Isara. Even Nazuna had sent him a happy birthday text and apologized for being swamped with college work so he wasn’t going to be able to make it to physically see him. Shinobu really hoped that Mayoi had also felt this kind of overwhelming joy back on his birthday. 

Shinobu wasn’t even sure if Mayoi had managed to make it to the celebration. He was so busy greeting his friend and exchanging words with gim and getting gifts. Kanata had given him some handmade frog feed for his pets back home. Something about frogs being almost like the sea. Aside from his bone crushing hug Chiaki had also given him some new rubber shuriken. He said it would be useful since he wasn’t the only ninja now and he had a duty to train his fellow member right. Midori had offered a cute looking frog plushie. The taller man seemed please by Shinobu’s excited reaction, happily clutching the large frog plush to his chest and expressing his thanks over the cute frog. Tetora gifted him a book which would normally seem really odd but the enthusiastic young man made sure to open it and show off that it was a book dedicated to showing off different ninja poses and styles and teaching people the proper techniques. Apparently Tetora had mentioned wanting to learn more about ninjutsu styles of martial arts and Kiryuu had managed to direct him to a good source. 

All in all Shinobu was feeling very grateful to have such loving and caring people around him. It was only after Tetora had run back off to discuss something with Midori, probably his own upcoming birthday and what Midori might get him, when Mayoi seemed to appear from nowhere.

“Hey, Chief. Happy birthday.” 

Shinobu let out a startled noise before turning to the taller man and smiling. “Thank you, Mayoi-dono. I’m glad you could make it! Are you finally coming to tell me what you wanted?”

His question made Mayoi fidget but he nodded. “Is it okay if we go out into the hall?” 

Shinobu glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be engaged in their own conversations and not paying attention to them. Mayoi still seemed to be further excluded and Shinobu didn’t mind the man’s desire to not have anyone else potentially over here. What would he want that was so embarrassing though? He didn’t say anything though and nodded before walking out with him. “Mayoi-dono?” he prompted when he didn’t begin to speak right away. 

He fidgeted some more before tugging on his long braid. Shinobu was patient, noticing that whatever he was gonna say seemed to make Mayoi pretty anxious. “I was thinking, maybe, hoping, praying? That maybe chief would allow me to take you out on a date on your birthday as a gift to me?”

The way he worded things was confusing and perhaps purposefully so because as soon as the words left his mouth Mayoi seemed to shrink in on himself, as if Shinobu was big and scary enough to actually hurt him. Instead amber eyes blinked a few times trying to figure out what was being asked. “You want me to gift you a date?”

“Nevermind, forget I said anything! I should know better than to expect someone as nice and kind as the chief to ever be interested in someone as disgusting as vile as me. Ahhh I shouldn’t have come at all. I’m sorry, I’m very sorry chief, I--”

“Eh! P-Please stop saying that Mayoi-dono! You’re a very important member of the ninja association an-and I think of you as a very dear friend. I’ve just never had someone ask me out before and I wanted to make sure I didn’t misunderstand, de gozaru!”

After the two of them both panicked it was Shinobu who tried to calm his nerves. “I-If Mayoi-dono wants to go on a d-date with me then I’m not opposed.”

“R-Really?! You’re not grossed out or disgusted?”

“Why would I be? Shinkai-senpai and Taichou are always being really lovely dovey with each other. Even Midori and Tetora have started to get involved in dating.” Shinobu explained before grinned wide and pumped a fist into the air. “I too will do my best to achieve adulthood and go on a date with Mayoi-dono!”

It seemed his proclamation did the trick because in the next second Mayoi seemed to be back to his old self and flung himself on Shinobu, wailing in an over dramatic manner while hanging all over Shinobu and professing how king and sweet he was. Shinobu wasn’t too sure if it was all true. It seemed Mayoi liked him the same way Midori liked Yuzuru but Shinobu wasn’t sure yet how he felt about Mayoi. He didn’t think one date could do any harm though. Mayoi was offering to treat since it was his birthday and Shinobu was allowing it because Mayoi’s birthday wish was to take Shinobu out on a date. Certainly one date wouldn’t cause any harm.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself a deadline of Shinobu's bday but I wasn't able to get everything done that I wanted so I will be writing their date at a later time. I'm just having a fun time writing some of my favorite ships in the new EN!! timeline. Next up will probably be Midoyuzu.


End file.
